1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
While most of touch screen devices can perform a plurality of applications of a phone call function and the like in a parallel manner utilizing a multitasking function, there are cases where an application that is not used is left alone in an executing state due to user's negligence or the like. For example, after the end of a conversation with a calling opponent, there is a case where the phone call state is left behind so as to be maintained without receiving an operation of ending the phone call function.
Generally, in a case where a plurality of applications are performed in a parallel manner utilizing a multitasking function, the load of information processing resources such as a CPU and a memory that are mounted in a device increases in accordance with an increase in the number of applications that are performed in a parallel manner, whereby the performance of the device may be lowered.
Meanwhile, in a case where the plurality of applications are performed in a parallel manner, many of devices capable of performing a plurality of applications in a parallel manner displays only an unobtrusive display or the like is made using a small icon, a balloon, or the like for each of applications other than an application that is currently operated by a user. Thus, a display having an appearance that can be easily recognized by a user or the like is not necessarily made. Accordingly, the state in which the performance of the device is lowered may continue, and there may also a negative effect that the device that is in the state of having lowered performance is used by the user not knowing the state.
For such reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of reducing the possibility that a function that is not used is left behind in the executing state.